erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswallt Vaughan
Emperor Oswallt 'The Mace' Vaughan known simply as Emperor Vaughan is the Emperor of Athrugadh. Overview When King Harold Uril invaded Ariilyth's neighbours in the decade long Conquest of The Cape, Oswallt Vaughan left the stern fortress of his matching noble family to march east. A powerful biotic, and disciplined soldier, Oswallt killed and saved enough people to be branded a war hero. Yet despite his prowess and discipline as a commander in the field, there was always one thing holding him back: his unshakeable morality, which eventually interfered when the time came for him to make an immediate decision that could topple the whole war effort. His action, while saving thousands of innocent people, lead his comrades to slaughter, and thus he was court marshalled and confined in military prison. For mysterious reasons, (the wealth and respect of his House which they made sure to flaunt in advantage of not so subtle corruption) he was released without a discharge, but left the military all the same. Vaughan then lived his next five years in scorn. When Harold's invasion was at a standstill, with The Cape's realms slowly chipping them away and Ariilyth desperate, Vaughan made a return, this time not in the field, but behind it as an officer. His reputation doomed to prevent him from getting very far as everyone expected him to scrub things up even worse with his attempts to be a hero. They were wrong. Many say that Oswallt Vaughan the Soldier had died in prison, and that five years later his cursed spirit returned to punish the east with a bloody vengeance as Oswallt Vaughan the Officer. Vaughan the officer was not Vaughan the soldier, not in the slightest. Vaughan the officer ruthlessly stomped out the opposition before and even beside him. He rose through the ranks as he ravaged and bit away at The Cape through whatever means like a rabid dog, until eventually he layed its bones before King Harold Uril. Ever since, he's held a fearsome and legendary reputation in Ariilyth for better or worse, enough that his name alone would drastically affect the outcome of Aodhain's Rebellion. In modern times, Lord Vaughan is far more tame than he was, though his reputation would disagree. A balance between the soldier Vaughan and officer Vaughan of The Cape, refusing to fall to both extremes. Despite his position, he does not promote war. He sees it as it is: a necessary evil. Thus, if he believes war to be avoidable, he will strive to avoid it to prevent any rash actions. However, one would be mistaken if they were to take this as hesitation, Vaughan is not above invading unprovoked if for the benefit of Ariilyth, and when he does, he is nigh ruthless and willing to pull all manner of dirt to win. Despite this, he does actually have a code against severe war crimes (of his own choosing), and at the top of his set of rules is an absolute forbidding of genocide in any form on any society. His attitude here is actually inspired by his close friend: Rohan Argadain, a soldier he not only respects for his abilities, but admires for holding to his moral values, while knowing when they best be put aside in the name of duty and refusing to fall cynical in the wake of the resulting actions. The very person Vaughan wishes he was back in his own time serving on the battlefield. He served as Ariilyth's Combine Councillor. This decision was publicly justified by Aodhain stating that the Crown believed war to be coming soon and thus a wartime leader representing Ariilyth in the CmB would be more efficient. In actuality, and unknown to anyone but those Aodhain trusts (and Loch), Lord Vaughan was the written heir to the Athrugadhi Empire, and was stationed in Ahkriim in order to keep him far from the reach of Lord Lochlainn Comhairle with the additional intent of preparing him for the throne. Following the game changing events of the Siege of Barknor and Ardor Incident, Lord Oswallt Vaughan ascended to the throne as Emperor. His first royal decree was to condemn the rogue Lochlainn Comhairle to death and pledge to destroy him. Under his short reign so far: Vaughan has replaced the Court Council with competent and trusted individuals; made reforms to the government, such as allowing the council power to veto the emperor's authority temporarily should the monarch fall mentally ill, as Aodhain and Harold both did; mercilessly rooted out corruption in Athrugadhi politics in general; has made moves against the terrorist faction Scourge; and in a surprising series of events: vassalised the nation of Spookalot, renaming it 'Scanraigh', all due to his demand for the one planet of Sarōtamā: which is the source of a plague that's been killing off Ariilyth's mages, another consequence of the Ardor Incident. Trivia *Many Drell revere Lord Vaughan for saving them from the Nukpana *Lord Oswallt Vaughan has a bad smoking habit which, alongside a near life of stress, has caused accelerated ageing in him. Gallery File:Vaughan uniform 4.jpg|Vaughan's military uniform File:Vaughan_armour_combat.png|Vaughan's personal combat armour File:Vaughan_armour.png|Vaughan's royal armour File:Vaughan_mace.png|The Mace of Vaughan File:Athrugadhi_Outfit.jpg|Vaughan's favourite outfit File:Young_Vaughan_3.jpg|Young Oswallt Vaughan Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Humans Category:Ariilyth Category:Southmen Category:Combine Councilors Category:Cyborgs Category:Nobility Category:Military Category:Biotics Category:Athrugadhi Category:National Leaders